


семнадцать

by Erisabesu



Category: 4minute - Fandom, Wonder Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: Время движется вперёд. Сонми стоит.





	семнадцать

**Author's Note:**

> где-то в 2018 я удалила свой аккаунт на фикбуке и полгода спустя начала об этом жалеть, а тексты хочется хранить где-то кроме ноута, поэтому please enjoy. писалось на ауфест 2017. почему весь мой фем всегда ангстовый и открытый. не вычитано и неправда.

Когда Сонми была маленькой, её любимым числом был её возраст: в два года два, в четыре — четвёрка. Когда Сонми исполняется семь, её родители разводятся, и она с мамой переезжает в Америку, в деревушку в Иллинойсе с населением в шестнадцать тысяч человек, известную своими тыквами и ежегодным фестивалем тех же тыкв. Там выпускают восемьдесят пять процентов всей консервированной тыквы на свете, а все жители гордятся тем, что живут в «тыквенной столице мира»; Сонми не знает, что они здесь забыли, работа её мамы не связана с тыквами никак. У неё нет времени об этом думать, она пытается учить новый язык и полюбить вкус тыквы — первое получается хорошо, второе не очень.

Когда Сонми исполняется восемь, она решает, что ей нужно немного постоянства, и её любимой цифрой остаётся семёрка. За годы семёрка обрастает множеством других значений, мелких и важных, становится её счастливым числом — почему счастливым, Сонми не знает, ей просто удобно так думать, поэтому почему бы и нет. Время движется вперёд, и Сонми вместе с ним, но семёрка остаётся неизменной.

 

Время останавливается, когда ей семнадцать. Мать решает вернуться в Иксан, Сонми — Сонми не хочет, до восемнадцати немного, и Сонми может зацепиться, остаться в Иллинойсе, уехать в Чикаго, покорять большой город, найти работу, начать с чистого листа, но Сонми — Сонми не хочет быть одна, и поэтому из страны, которая за десять лет едва ли стала родной, возвращается в страну, которая десять лет назад быть родной перестала.

Семёрка выпадает из самолёта где-то над океаном; Сонми даже не замечает. Вместе с ней в аэропорт Гимпо прилетает семнадцать, потому что время стоит, и Сонми вместе с ним, но счастливое число изменилось.

 

В девятнадцать Сонми уезжает в Сеул, цепляется там, поступает в университет, находит подработку, начинает с чистого листа, живёт в студенческом доме с пятью спальнями на десять человек, и практически никогда не бывает одна. Сеул— Сеул изматывает, потому что он постоянно куда-то бежит, за чем-то гонится, будь то последние тренды в мире моды или американская поп-музыка; люди на улицах толкают Сонми своими сумками, пихают в метро острыми локтями, говорят, что такими темпами она ничего не добьётся, а Сонми — Сонми просто хочет постоять. Вдох, выдох, вдох — досчитать до семнадцати и сделать хоть шаг.

 

Сонми двадцать один; мать в каждом звонке начинает спрашивать, не нашла ли она себе мальчика, который водил бы её в кафе и кино. Сонми не может сказать ей, что не собирается находить себе мальчика, поэтому отвечает, что нет, хватит уже спрашивать, кладёт трубку и идёт в кино одна, без колы и попкорна — два часа, когда мир снаружи продолжает бежать, но она и два десятка людей вокруг — они недвижимы. Сонми дышит тёмным воздухом, глубоко, судорожно, вдыхая окружающий её запах начос и газировки. От этого кинотеатра до дома семнадцать остановок.

После нескольких лет попыток совмещать учёбу с множеством мелких подработок, Сонми наконец находит относительно постоянное место в круглосуточном магазине в семи домах от её дома. Работа ночью, жизнь днём, сон урывками в промежутках — так проходят ещё два года, Сонми оканчивает университет, кладёт своё образование в области музыкального театра в коробку, запихивает коробку в пыльную кладовку и устраивается секретаршей в одну из крупнейших юридических фирм города. Мать в восторге — дочь, это твой шанс найти обеспеченного мужа и больше ни о чём не думать!

Сонми не хочет мужа, не хочет думать о мужчинах вовсе, она хочет вернуться в те времена, когда ей было семь и тыквы являлись самой большой из её проблем. Ей двадцать три — одна из вещей, о которых приходится думать, хоть и не хочется, у неё есть стабильная работа, она наконец-то живёт одна, и её почти всё устраивает.

 

Ей двадцать пять, она смотрит на себя в зеркало и ей не нравится то, что она видит. Что-то не так, Сонми не понимает, что именно, просто хочется завесить все зеркала и никогда себя не видеть. Что-то не так, Сонми не понимает, что именно, поэтому решает изменить всё. Избавляется от всей одежды, кроме офисной, от всей косметики, срезает почти все волосы — сначала в собственной ванной режет кривое каре садовыми ножницами, смывая длинные пряди в унитазе, потом идёт в салон по соседству, где каре превращается в длинное пикси. Новый гардероб — пять пар джинсов, две юбки, одно платье, четыре свитера и с полудюжины футболок — она собирает за одни выходные, новую косметику — веганскую, cruelty free, с лучшими отзывами — заказывает в интернете.

Сонми снимает с зеркала покрывало в надежде, что теперь-то всё в порядке, или хотя бы немного лучше. Она стоит перед длинным зеркалом в полный рост почти час, смотрит на своё обнажённое тело, и оно не кажется её собственным — словно кто-то взял чужое, прилепил сверху её, Сонми, лицо, пока она спала, и отправил жить, уверенный, что никто не заметит, ведь некому замечать. Только вот Сонми замечает, научилась замечать, потому что если не она, то никто, а когда тебя никто не замечает, тебя не существует — Сонми щипает себя за руки, за бока, мягкие, тёплые и живые, и изо всех сил себя замечает. Существует.

В понедельник, когда Сонми приходит на работу, каждый второй считает своим долгом сообщить ей, что она ужасно выглядит — заболела, что ли? Сонми здорова, спасибо, просто не выспалась, всё хорошо.

Сонми здорова, и даже выспалась, просто её косметику ещё не выслали из Америки, и хочется кричать от того, что всё надоело, что даже мусор теперь полагается выносить при полном макияже, шагая на десятисантиметровых каблуках, и зачем? Для чего? Для кого? Сонми красится для себя, в дни, когда утром смотрит на себя и думает, что сегодня чувствует себя достаточно красивой _внутри_ , достаточно для того, чтобы взять в руки помаду и карандаш для бровей и выйти из дома с высоко поднятой головой. Она всегда выглядит прилично, должность обязывает, но это не значит, что она всегда выглядит как одна из девочек-айдолов, рекламу с которыми постоянно крутят по тв.

 

Сонми двадцать шесть и ещё семь месяцев и семнадцать дней, в Сеуле промозгло и дождь, когда она возвращается с работы и находит у входа в свой подъезд крохотного дымчато-серого котёнка. Она забирает его к себе, называет Джексоном — по имени единственного друга, которого было жаль оставлять в Иллинойсе. На следующий день она берёт лишний час обеда и отвозит Джексона к ветеринару. Тот на удивление почти здоров, ветеринар прописывает капли для глаз и витамины, советует корм и мимоходом отмечает, что для девочки у Джексона странное имя. Сонми его — её — не переименовывает.

Джексон любит будить Сонми в три двадцать каждую ночь, требуя воды, еды и любви, и если первого и второго у Сонми хватает, то с последним проблемы. Мать продолжает звонить каждую пятницу, требуя пойти в клуб, или бар, или куда-нибудь, найти мужа, родить детей и стать уже, наконец, счастливой. Она даже не просит больше зятя-юриста, согласна на просто зятя, но, разумеется, обеспеченного.

Сонми молчит, зажимает рот ладонью каждый раз, чтобы не сказать, что зятя не будет ни обеспеченного, ни необеспеченного, никакого — у неё не получается сохранить отношения даже с людьми того пола, который её привлекает; терпеть пол противоположный она точно не будет. Её тошнит от собственного босса, вытаскивающего из тюрьмы одного богатого ублюдка за другим, и у неё почти каждый день появляется новый повод написать заявление о новом сексуальном домогательстве, но каждый раз она молчит.

 

Сонми двадцать семь; мать говорит сходить в воскресенье в церковь; Сонми записывается в тату-салон, чтобы набить на щиколотке дымчатую мордочку Джексон.

Мастера Сонми зовут Хёна, и она одна из самых красивых женщин, которых Сонми только видела. У неё полное тело татуировок — цветные рукава, ещё одна выглядывает сзади из-под футболки, узоры на голени, яркие сердечки на внутренней стороне коленей, разбитые и нитками сшитые посередине, и, Сонми уверена, под одеждой скрываются ещё. Она хочет рассмотреть их все, узнать историю каждой, и это пугает до одури, то, как у неё перехватывает дыхание каждый раз, когда Хёна поднимает на неё глаза, отрываясь от дизайна, который рисует.

С ней такого не было с двадцати и Еын — они протянули три месяца и семь дней, несмотря на заходящееся в истерике сердце каждый раз, когда они целовались, и это были самые длинные отношения в жизни Сонми, они даже не расстались, просто однажды Сонми сказала, что хочет провести выходные одна, потому что работа вымотала, слишком много людей, слишком много всего, и Еын растворилась в одинаковых днях; когда Сонми поняла, что они не разговаривали семнадцать дней, отправлять сообщение было уже поздно, и больше они не виделись. Сонми не плакала, не думала даже о Еын часто, просто иногда внутри словно сжималось что-то, держало кулаком крепко-крепко, не больно, но дыхание спирало, и начинала кружиться голова.

Сонми записывается на сеанс через две недели — семнадцать дней — и уходит из салона, зажав в руке копию дизайна своей будущей татуировки с написанным на обратной стороне личным мобильным номером Хёны. В голове пусто, она не может перестать улыбаться, надевает солнечные очки, хотя на улице пасмурно — кажется, что если кто-то посмотрит ей в глаза, то увидит там мультяшные сердечки, и так-то Сонми не против, ей не стыдно, но эта детская взволнованность, которую она испытывает — она принадлежит только ей, и Сонми будет держаться за это чувство скользкими пальцами до самого конца, пока не упадёт. Она заслужила, чёрт побери, пришло время этому бегущему городу начать раздавать свои долги. С неба падает капля, другая, и Сонми просто стоит посреди тротуара, запрокинув голову и хватая губами дождь, и прохожие толкают её своими сумками, острыми локтями, но какая разница — можно покорять большой город, только сначала надо отправить Хёне первое сообщение.

 

Ей двадцать семь, и время снова пошло, и Сонми бежит, его опережая, и наконец чувствует себя так, как должна была чувствовать в семнадцать.


End file.
